Mirror camera systems installed in vehicles having a convertible roof may include a rear-facing camera fixed to the top of the convertible roof. When the convertible roof is fully open, the field of view of the camera is blocked by the convertible roof, rendering the camera useless. If such mirror camera systems are not connected to a vehicle network bus, the driver will have to remember to switch the mirror camera system from camera mode to standard mirror mode to be able to view the scene rear of the vehicle while still facing the scene in front of the vehicle.